Wonderwall
by AnimePirateGal
Summary: When Shawn takes a kidnapping case, he gets a little more than he bargained for. Shawn really should have waited for Gus to get off of work before snooping around! Shawn whumpage.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first ever attempt at a Psych fanfiction! *Glances around nervously * I've only recently gotten into Psych, but I've seen almost every episode now, and all I can say is that Shawn and Gus are a lot like me and my friend, Jaden! This fan fiction is also dedicated to my friend, Emma who requested a Psych fic from me. So let's see how this goes, shall we? =)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Shawn Spencer was always hyper. He was always bouncing off the walls (and the floors, ceiling, furniture), getting him and Gus in trouble, and usually making people laugh. Or ticking them off, depending on the source. That's just who he was; that was just an engraved part of their friendship that Gus couldn't imagine any other way.<p>

So when he stared into the hospital room of his best friend, lying so still on the blankets that it was hardly believable that he was even still alive, it didn't seem possible that it was the same person. Shawn was happy, bubbly, and overall optimistic.

Not that he didn't have his angry or sad moments at times, but those emotions mainly stayed at bay for emotions like irritation or aggravation when things got too hard. Or if he was dealing with his dad.

_Speaking of his dad, _Gus thought as he looked around, _where did he go?_ Henry had just been here a few moments ago, hadn't he? A quick glance around told Gus that he was no longer in the room. He had probably just went to get some more of the horrible coffee that the hospital offered.

Gus smiled as he thought about Henry staying by Shawn's side all night. The two of them fought all the time, but it was moments like this that showed how much he really cared for his son. The fact that he had sat in an uncomfortable chair all night without ever moving until Gus had arrived was enough proof of that.

He walked in and grabbed his friend's bandaged hand. There were scratches and bruises under the pristine, white cloths that was holding his blood in. Gus almost jumped back when he though about the thin barrier between him and some more of Shawn's blood, but at the last second he stopped himself. So what if it was so thin, it was doing a great job so far at keeping Shawn's blood in, even the one wrapped around his head.

Gus sighed as he rubbed his fingers lightly over Shawn's hand. He wanted his friend to jump up out of bed, scream PSYCH!, and fall back onto the bed laughing at how easy it had been to trick Gus. He could put up with being teased forever about it if he would just wake up. He would do it if for just one, minuscule second Shawn would open his eyes.

If this were a movie, Shawn would open his eyes just when Gus or someone else in the room started to cry. He would wake up right then, give them some reassurances, then drop off back to sleep until morning when he would be eating pineapple and annoying everyone again. That plan hadn't worked though...Gus had tried.

Yes he had cried for his friend, but that wasn't any real surprise. Juliet had even stopped by and shed a few tears, before having to excuse herself from the room. He could still see the hurt look on her face as she turned and walked away, knowing that Shawn might not even make it through the night. But she had known she couldn't stay, because she had had her chance with all of Shawn's endless flirting, but then he had found Abigail.

True, she was gone to Uganda, but it was clear that Shawn still cared for her. Like whenever he talked about some story that he and her had shared on a date, or the way he would occasionally tossed a little, green ball around the office that she had given him. Some people thought that it was just a distraction from whatever case they were on, but Juliet knew it was because it reminded him of her.

Either way, she had left the room and couldn't stand to go back in there. Not as long as Gus or Henry was still sitting there, staring at Shawn's almost lifeless body with nearly hopeless eyes. She wasn't the girlfriend, yet she still felt like she should be more than a friend. She just wasn't quiet sure what the word for that would be, and until she found out what that word was, she didn't feel right to be in there with them.

Gus sighed again as he let his head fall into his hands. How had this all started? It was hard to believe that such a short time before, he and Shawn were gearing and ready to go out on a case (or get some ice cream on the side) when all of this had suddenly gone terribly, terribly wrong.

He thought back to the happy and mischievous sparkle that had shined in Shawn's eyes when he had overheard about a case going around the station. He had trailed along behind Buzz McNabb, hoping to overhear enough to have a "vision" so the Chief would put them on the job. Gus had trailed along behind Shawn, just as he always had done.

The second he thought of his best friend being happy and bouncing around, the thought of him being broken and bleeding jumped right back in place. He wanted to growl, to scream, to shake Shawn back into consciousness, but he of course didn't. Gus barely could barely even touch his hand without being afraid he was somehow hurting him.

He closed his eyes and thought back to everything that had led up to all of this.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Ago<em>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Gus! This could be just the kind of case we need to get back into the Chief's good graces!" Shawn said as he grabbed Gus's arm to drag him through the station behind Buzz.<p>

Gus shook his head. "Oh no, Shawn. I am not getting involved with all of this, I told you I have to do my _real _job since I've been running around with you for the last two days. I don't want to lose my job just because you thought it would be fun to chase after a murderer. Which we didn't catch anyways," Gus said.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Gus don't be that gross stuff at the bottom of a glass of orange juice," he said as he quickened his pace to catch up to Buzz. "How was I suppose to know he would go right instead of left. Everything said he would go left." They had been on a case for a couple of days, and instead of getting to take down the bad guy like usual, he had managed to trick them and led them on a false trail. Fortunately for the rest of Santa Barbra, Lassiter and Juliet had caught him. Unfortunately, the Chief wasn't too amused that her psychic had been tricked.

"How were you suppose to know?" Gus asked him almost sarcastically. Shawn stopped for a second and turned around to face him, nodding his head as he did so. "Well I don't know, aren't you suppose to be "psychic"?" Gus said as he put air quotes around "psychic".

"Ssshhh!" Shawn said as he knocked Gus's hands down before anyone around them could even take much notice to them. A couple of cops who were by now used to Shawn running around like an escaped asylum patient calmly walked by, not even glancing back as Shawn and Gus got into another hit fest.

"Dude, are you trying to blow my cover? Cause that's a great way to do it," he said as he got back onto McNabb's trail. He could over hear him talking about a missing child, a warehouse, and apparently her dad was really rich and wanted only the best on her case. Well, that would mean the best resident psychic, didn't it?

Shawn jumped up to McNabb and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Hey, McNabb! What's up?" he asked as he glanced over the case file that was in his hands.

His eyes took an instant notice of the name of the missing child, her age, and one of the last places she was seen. He tried to see more but McNabb kept walking, his longer legs carrying him further.

"Oh hey Shawn, Gus," he nodded his head to the two friends. "Sorry, I can't talk right now. There's a really big case going on and Chief wanted me to get these files for Lassiter." He walked through the doorway and into the room where Juliet, Lassiter, Chief Vick, and the victim's family was.

Juliet looked up and saw Shawn standing there. She smiled at him awkwardly, not really knowing what else to do when she saw him standing there. He waved back as he turned towards Gus, motioning for him to come over.

"Dude, we can so do this," he said. Then, without waiting for Gus to reply, he walked into the room. Just as he always did, he was going for the dramatic effect that always seemed to win over the clients.

"Oh no!" he cried as he pretended to go into one of his visions, "I can sense a great loss in this room," he said as he waved his hands in the air in front of everyone. Once he reached the victim's parents he stopped. "You," he said as he pointed at them.

"I sense you've lost something very special. No! Someone very special," he said as he moved around in front of them. "A child perhaps?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

The mother quickly jumped up, dragging the father along with her. "Yes!" she said as she dabbed her eyes again with her handkerchief. Her eyes sparkled with some hope as she looked at Shawn, but her husband's eyes looked suspicious.

"Tim Overland," he said as she stuck his hand out to Shawn. Shawn took his hand and shook it, barely hiding a wince when Tim Overland squeezed his hand with more power than any man should be allowed to have. "And you would be?" he asked Shawn.

Shawn smiled as he pulled his hand back, "Shawn Spencer, consulting psychic detective, and this is my friend, The Super Sniffer," he said as he pointed to Gus. "I couldn't help but sense about your little girl, Redbud? Juniper? Buffy! No... Willow, right?"

Mrs. Overland nodded her head while Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's right," Mr. Overland said with slight shock. "How did you know that?" he asked.

Shawn put a hand to his head and raised his eyebrows. "Psychic, remember?" he said. He knew that he had Mr. Overland hook, line, and sinker after that. Just the way he seemed to ease slightly, knowing that there was someone who might be able to find his daughter sooner rather than later. It seemed like all the other cops wanted to do was take his and his wife's statements over and over.

"That's amazing," Mrs. Overland muttered under her breath. She then took a step forward and grabbed a hold of Shawn's hand. "Do you think you could find Willow?" she asked him, her eyes still shining with tears.

Shawn glanced over to where Chief Vick was standing, along with Juliet and Lassiter. "Well, I would certainly do my best-,"

Before he could even hint to Chief Vick about hiring him on the case, Mrs. Overland was already speaking again, "That's wonderful! Whatever it takes," she said, stepping back for a second. Her husband stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder and nodded his head. "You're hired," he said in a firm tone.

Shawn nodded his head enthusiastically and spoke quick reassurances to the parents as they stood up to leave. Apparently they had been finished when Shawn and Gus had stopped in.

"We'll find your daughter," Shawn called out, "Even if we have to put The Super Sniffer here to work tracking her down!" He turned around to Gus and smiled a huge smile.

"Dude! We got the case!" he said. He jumped around for a second before he noticed that Gus wasn't joining in on the jumping spree. "What's wrong?" he asked after a second longer of jumping by himself.

"What's wrong? Shawn, I've got work to do other than Psych work. I need to do all my routes that I've been putting off to chase around your murderer. Now you've got us working a kidnapping?" Gus asked. It's not that he didn't want to help that poor girl and her family, but he had a lot of work left to do and if he didn't do it then he'd be in for a world of hurt come Friday.

Shawn sighed again and rubbed his fingers down his face. "Fine," he said, "You go and do your job. I'll see what I can find out about all of this in the meantime." He smiled again and bounded off to get into trouble like Gus always knew he would do.

Gus didn't stop him though. It wasn't like it was the first time they'd ever worked on a case without the other. Both of them knew that Gus would end up working the case again sooner or later anyways.

It wasn't like the movies or books, where someone gets a sinking feeling in their stomaches before their friend got hurt or -worse- killed. Where someone charges after their friend to keep them safe from harm at all costs. Because, unfortunately this was real life and in real life things like that didn't happen often.

Gus didn't feel a sinking feeling. So instead of walking after his friend to protect him, or at the very least, trying to keep him out of trouble, he turned around and walked away. Not knowing that at that moment, he might never see Shawn look at him with focused eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Well thanks for all the feedback through PMs on here guys! Along with all of those alerts you guys have added! Hope y'all have a great night!

* * *

><p><em>Present Time <em>

Gus sniffed as he thought about that moment. If he could have gone back in time, he would have went back to that exact moment and gone with Shawn. Or he would have stopped Shawn from ever getting involved in the first place. He would have promised him a year's supply of pineapple smoothies if he would just walk away from that room and not speak a word to either of the parents.

This was one of the only times he had ever truly let Shawn down. He had completely and utterly failed as a best friend. Best friends were suppose to know when something was happening to their best friends, and they were suppose to always be there for him. The one time he wasn't there in an instant and this had happened.

Gus looked over to Shawn's purple, swollen eyes. Those were definitely going to hurt if h- when he woke up.

Henry walked back into the room and sat down in the chair on Shawn's other side. He picked up his son's hand and held it in his, his eyes showing all the concern and fatherly love that his words never spoke.

_Please, Shawn, _Gus thought, _please wake up._

* * *

><p><em>A Day and a Half Ago<em>

* * *

><p>Shawn had gotten involved with the kidnapping the second after he had left Gus. He had researched the family, which was a rare thing for him to do, but since he didn't have Gus here to do it for him, he would have to.<p>

The Overlands were a very well respected family in their community. They had never had anything bad on their records other than a couple of speeding tickets, and their daughter, according to everyone he spoke to, was a gift sent from the heavens.

It was like the little girl was perfect. She was the top of her second grade class, she did ballet, softball, soccer, she helped out the gardener, and she was always helping out around the neighborhood. She was the sweetest girl anyone could ever meet.

But still, no one had ever seen her go missing from the front of their house one afternoon. The Overlands were a very wealthy family, but their security cameras didn't cover every square inch of their yard like some of the best did. Willow had apparently wandered out of the shot, and then was sometime taken away.

The strange thing was that there had been no ransom note. Nothing had been sent to the family, which was obviously quiet wealthy, and no one had reported any strange happenings in the neighborhood lately.

Shawn rubbed his hands against his temples. For some reason, he couldn't get his mind to focus on the case at hand. His brain kept jumping from one subject to another, never slowing down for a second. He used to have these moments when he was a kid, and his dad would make him focus on how many hats were in the room or how many tiles were on the ceiling.

Those had been horrible times when he was a kid, but he had pretty much gotten over those a long time ago. His brain hurt as it suddenly flashed a picture of a kangaroo. What kangaroos had anything to do with the case he didn't know, but now he was wondering if it was legal to own one in California, and if it was, was there anyone who did? Maybe they would let him pet it, and when it had a little joey he could-

_Focus, Shawn!_, he thought as he shook his head. It did nothing to clear out the random thoughts that were cluttering his brain at the moment but he felt like he had to do something. He tapped his leg up and down, bumping it up against the desk as he did so.

For some reason the complete silence in the Psych office bothered him. Silence was normally disliked by him, but now it was driving him completely insane. It seemed like the silence was louder than any sound could ever be, if that was even possible.

He jumped up from his chair and marched over to the TV. He quickly turned it on, not really caring what channel it was on, as long as there was some sound in the office. Shawn walked around the room, tapping his hands against his legs as he waited for his brain to calm down.

For a second he thought about texting Gus. Yes, Gus was at work, but he was the best at calming Shawn's mind down after it got like this. He had put up with him ever since he was five, he had been forced to learn it whether he liked it or not.

But Gus did have a lot of work to do since he kept taking off for Shawn. He did understand that his best friend's job was possibly in danger because of him, but that didn't stop Shawn from asking Gus for a ride or help on a case whenever he needed him.

Shawn sighed in defeat after he knew he couldn't ask his friend for help. If he asked him, and something went down at Gus's work he'd never hear the end of it. Plus, this wasn't the first time he'd gone off investigating by himself.

Shawn turned back towards the door and walked out of to where his motorcycle was waiting for him outside. Maybe if he just went and cleared his head for a bit, then he might be able to think a bit clearer. He would do almost anything for just one glimpse of a clear head.

He pulled his helmet on and then revved the engine. All he had to do was find this little girl. How hard could that be? He'd worked kidnapping cases before, and he always seemed to come out on top.

_I'll be done before smoothie time,_ Shawn thought as he took off down the street, thinking about stopping by the Overland's neighborhood again. _This'll be easy!_


	3. Chapter 3

Gus glanced at his phone sitting on his desk. It hadn't went off all day, not eve none single little text from Shawn asking for help on the case. He picked his phone up and checked the messages and missed calls just to be sure, but nothing had changed at all.

Normally he would be thankful for no Shawn showing up at his work while he was trying to do his job. He was finally able to get a little bit of work done now that there wasn't someone to come running in and distract him from everything.

He glanced once more at his phone. Not that he would admit it, but he was starting to get bothered by the fact that Shawn hadn't texted, called him, or even showed up at his work. If it had been a usual day, Shawn might have come bouncing into his office wearing some ridiculous outfit or telling some insane story to the rest of the staff to get him out of work.

Gus decided that if Shawn hadn't even tried to contact him by the time he got off of work, then he would call him. With that plan set in mind, he turned around and started to type up one of the last documents he would need to do for the night.

* * *

><p><em>Two Hours Later<em>

* * *

><p>Gus marched out to his car, holding his phone up to his ear for at least the fifth time in the last half hour. He had already been off of work for at least thirty minutes, but he had gotten distracted by the extra work that seemed to be popping out of nowhere every few minutes.<p>

"Shawn, if you don't answer your phone right now, I will never buy you a pineapple ever again," Gus said into the phone. He quickly unlocked his car and slid inside as he pressed the redial button. It's not like this would be the first time that Shawn had ever ignored his calls before, but he had known that Shawn had wanted him to come with him on the case. And when Shawn wanted something, he normally didn't give up or stop trying.

Gus hated to admit it, but he was starting to get worried. Shawn always seemed to have a knack for getting in trouble, that was just one of his many faults, but normally Gus was right by his side to at least try and watch over his more crazy adventures.

Without even having to think about it, he headed towards Shawn's apartment. If Shawn wasn't there, then he was going to go straight to the Psych office. If he wasn't there, then he was going straight to Henry's to see if he'd seen him.

And if Shawn wasn't there, then Gus was going to go to the police station and try to enlist Juliet or Lassiter to help him search for him.

Twenty-four hour rule be damned, if Shawn wasn't at any of these places and still wasn't answering his phone, then something was definitely wrong. Maybe Gus could try and get Juliet to assist him with the search without even having to wait for that dumb missing person's rule.

_There better not be two missing people to search for, _Gus thought as he quickly drove over to Shawn's apartment.

* * *

><p>After a quick search through his apartment all Gus was able to determine was that Shawn really needed to take out the trash more often. And learn how to put the movies back on the shelf that Gus had got for him a while back.<p>

Gus sat down on Shawn's cluttered bed and tried to call him again. Just like before, his phone continued to ring until it finally went to voice mail, completely unanswered.

The ride over to the Psych office was horrible. It felt like one of the longest rides ever, and it wasn't helped by the fact that when he got there he still didn't find Shawn. Without even trying the useless phone call attempt, Gus decided that it would probably be better to just head straight to Henry's.

Gus swiftly pulled out of the parking lot and went as fast as legally possible towards Henry's house. _Whatever you've gotten yourself into, Shawn, I hope that it isn't too bad, _he thought, hoping that Shawn was really just at Henry's house and for once had his phone on vibrate or silent.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier<em>

* * *

><p>Shawn hopped off of his motorcycle with ease and placed his helmet on the bike before heading up the street. He knew that if he could just look around some of the neighborhood then he might be able to come up with whatever happened to the little girl.<p>

He walked by the front yard of the victim's parent's home and glanced around. From where he was standing on the sidewalk he could see at least five of the other houses with perfect yards and cute little flowers decorating the yard. Nothing suspicious about any of them at all.

"How is it even possible for a family to be this innocent?" Shawn asked as he walked up to the house across the street. Since he had talked to the victim's family earlier before swinging by, he figured he might as well see what the neighbors knew about the disappearance.

He hopped in front of the door and knocked. A woman with long, brown hair emerged with a little girl peeking around her legs. The woman pushed her back slightly at the sight of Shawn standing on the porch.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she shooed her daughter off into the house. She moved in front of the door, efficiently blocking his line of sight into the house.

For a minute Shawn considered lying and giving one of his usual outlandish fake names to himself but managed to stop himself. This neighborhood had enough to worry about without some strange man running around too.

"Hi, I'm Shawn Spence. I work as a consulting psychic for the Santa Barbra Police Department," he held his hand out in front of him.

Her face lit up and she quickly shook his hand. "Oh that's great to hear. For a second I thought you might have been the one who took Willow," she glanced out into the street as she ushered him inside. "You can't be too careful, you know."

Shawn nodded his head as he walked down the little entry way. "My name's Amanda by the way. And this here is my little girl, Chelsea," Amanda gave the little girl a quick pat on the head before turning back to Shawn.

"Why don't we continue this conversation in the kitchen?" she asked as she motioned over to the room across from the family room they were now in. She walked over and quickly set out a small pile of cookies that she had apparently just finished making, if the delicious smell was anything to go by.

Shawn took two of the cookies off of the plate and stuck them in his pockets. He smiled up at Amanda as she walked back into the room, her hair now tied back loosely.

"So what do you know about the Overlands?" Shawn asked.

Amanda sat still for a few moments before saying, "Not much. They seem to be a nice, happy family. I mean, Chelsea and Willow occasionally ride bikes together and they've had a couple of sleepovers before," she said.

Although Shawn wasn't totally convinced by what Amanda was saying, he decided to let her lie for now. "So there's no one that would be mad at the family? No one who would be willing to kidnap their child to get to them?" Shawn asked.

Amanda almost laughed at that. "You're kidding right?" she asked in disbelief. When Shawn didn't answer she continued, "Tim Overland is a bigwig insurance guy. I'm sure that there were plenty of people mad at him all the time but to stoop so far as to kidnapping? That seems pretty low."

Shawn took a bite out of a cookie on the plate and said, "Some people can stoop to very low things."

"Yes, well I don't think we have to worry about that in our neighborhood," Amanda said as she shuddered. It was obvious that she was upset at the thought of someone who could possibly harm her daughter, like any mother would be.

Just by the tone of her voice, Shawn could tell it was time to go. He quickly hopped up and excused himself, claiming that he had other business to do and other people to interview, which wasn't exactly a lie.

As Shawn walked back through the living room he glanced over to Chelsea playing on the ground with some stuffed animals. She smiled a wide smile at him and made her little, purple, kangaroo wave at him as he walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! you guys are great! =)<p>

I know that this was mainly filler, but that's why it took so long to write. It's necessary for the story, but so not interesting to write. Well actually, anything with Shawn is interesting to write, but I think you know what I mean.

The next chapter will really pick up the story though, promise!


	4. Chapter 4

_Earlier_

Within a few minutes Shawn's motorcycle pulled up to the stop sign leaving the nice housing development. He couldn't think of any more witnesses to interview, any more places to search, or honestly anyone would want to harm the little girl.

Sure he had a couple of guesses-Tim Overland was fairly wealthy after all, but none of them seemed to be the type to kidnap the girl. Most of them were the type to use more stealthily ways to get what they wanted; none of them jumped out to Shawn to be the type to kidnap a girl from a family-friendly neighborhood.

Besides, Lassie would be all over the blackmail angle. There had to be some other angle he could work on this and not go the normal route. He was Shawn Spencer, he didn't do normal, his cases didn't do normal, and nothing in his life was suppose to be normal. Which was honestly just fine by him.

A black SUV pulled up behind him as he started to turn left to head back to the Psych office. He noted with some disappointment that it was almost sunset and he hadn't even found one clue leading in the right direction of the missing girl.

The SUV swerved to pulled up right beside him as he was turning, narrowly missing him as he yanked his handles sharply to avoid the collision. He barely even had time to throw his head over his shoulder to try and catch a glimpse of who was driving.

Instead he caught sight of a huge car grill almost running over his back wheel. Without even thinking about it, he accelerated his motorcycle forward, pushing it just out of the way. The SUV continued to move closer and closer, so close that Shawn could feel the heat from the vehicle.

He sped up a few more miles, but even that didn't help put any distance between him and the SUV. It seemed like it was speeding up with him. Shawn quickly glanced back again, and again all he could see was the SUV getting closer.

_On second thought, _Shawn thought, _it's definitely speeding up._ He made a sharp right turn to try and get away from the large vehicle trying to run him down, but it didn't even slow down. If Shawn lived to tell the story he was so going to swear that the SUV had been going so fast that it went up on two wheels. Two-wheeling vehicles always make a story so much more exciting, at least in his opinion.

"You have got a seriously bad case of road rage!" Shawn shouted and swerved onto another side street. He was hoping that if he could just keep swerving, then he would finally come across a cop or some good citizen who would call the cops or maybe even help. It's not like he really had much of a choice, the SUV would barely even give him a foot of space, much less allow him to make a quick escape.

With out warning, the SUV's grill bumped into Shawn's back tire. His bike swerved and weaved all over the road, completely out of control. It took all of Shawn's ride experience to direct himself towards the field at the side of the road.

He didn't even have time to try and press his brakes or to brace himself as he was thrown off of the bike and flew over the "For Sale" sign adversing the empty lot. He landed rather painfully, a sick sounding crack coming from his arm. He wasn't sure whether it was broken, pulled out of place, or what- but he did know that it hurt like _hell. _

"Ugh, what the hell just happened?" he asked as he tried to sit up. One, sharp pain stopped him from even attempting to do it again.

"Don't move," a deep voice growled out. Shawn eased his eyes open to see a man getting out of the vehicle. He motioned with his hand that was stuck in his jacket pocket for him to stay laying on the ground. Shawn didn't need to be super observant for him to notice that he obviously had a gun hidden in his pocket.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Shawn said before he could even think about it. The man stopped at his feet and stared at him for a second. He paused for a second, almost as if he wasn't quite sure if Shawn was stupid or really brave.

"Don't speak either," the man said as he bent down to Shawn's level. Shawn wanted to scoot away, to at least put a little bit of distance between him and the man towering over him, but he knew that it would be too much pain on his arm at the moment. It's not like he would have gotten far anyways, seeing as how the man was standing over him like a guard dog.

"That last one hardly seems fair. How am I going to ask questions or make fun of that ridiculous hair cut if I can't speak?" he asked, his voice almost managing to sound innocent. The man glared down at him and pulled his fist back.

Shawn felt his head whip to the side from the force of the man's fist. He could feel his lip crack slightly, causing blood to run down his lip.

"Forget it, I'm not waiting anymore," the man said as he pulled something that looked like a dark pillow case from his inside jacket pocket. Shawn tried to squirm away from the man's grip, but thanks to his arm and the hit to his face causing his head to ring, he wasn't able to escape it.

"Stop squirming around, you want someone to see?" he asked as he forced something that tasted like a dirty sock in his mouth and tied the pillow case over his head.

Shawn was tempted to try and say something along the lines of "Duh" but decided it might be best not to anger the man who was holding the gun.

His arm felt like it had suddenly been set on fire as the man hauled him to his feet. Seriously, who hauled someone up by an arm that clearly had something wrong with it? Shawn could have swore that it was being burned off to nothing but a stump as he stumbled towards the man's SUV.

The back door opened and Shawn felt himself being shoved inside the back. The man crawled in behind him and lashed his hands together quickly with a length of rope. Once Shawn heard the door shut he tried to wiggle his way free, but the man must have tied his hands to the back seat.

_How the hell did this go so wrong? _Shawn thought as he struggled against the ropes. From somewhere up front he could hear the man crawl back into the driver's seat and start the car up. Shawn's heart jumped into his throat. What did this man want with him? Where was he taking him? This wasn't like all the times he and Gus had goofed on a case and gotten "captured". This was the real deal.

Shawn jerked his head back and forth, trying to loosen the sack around his head. He knew that it wouldn't really matter, but if he could just get the sack off he would be able to see where they were going, and if he could see where they were going he might be able to text Jules or Gus what was happening. Or maybe he should text them now? But what would he say? "Hey, sorry guys. Need someone to come save me, I'm being taken to someplace by someone and I have absolutely no idea why?" What would that accomplish, except making everyone panic.

Besides, at this point in time Shawn wasn't even sure he could reach his phone. He did still have his phone, right? He stretched his fingers out to pat his back pocket, feeling slightly reassured when he felt the lump of the phone there. He sent a silent prayer to anyone that was listening that it hadn't been broken during the wreck.

His arm still burned as he wiggled his fingers. Well his arm wasn't broken at least. He had probably just landed on it wrong or something.

A particularly bad bump forced Shawn to smack his arm against the back of the seat he was tied to. Letting out a strangled gasp, he felt the entire vehicle shift and bounce down a bumpy road. He cast his mind around for any dirt or gravel roads that he might have passed by but none came to mind.

The ride seemed to go on forever in Shawn's mind, with each bump getting worse and worse. He tried to distract himself from the pain with anything that came into his mind, but nothing wanted to stay for too long. He thought back to breakfast with Gus, how Gus had eaten the last of the cereal and forced Shawn to steal some from him, how they had fought over the ring in the bottom of them box, and how everything seemed to be going just fine until now.

_Everything' will turn out for the best, _Shawn thought, _It always does, right?_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile <em>

Gus marched up to Henry Spencer's house, banging his fist up against the door. He shifted from foot to foot, his nervousness was getting the best of him.

"Coming, coming," Henry called from the other side of the door. When it opened up to reveal Gus standing there on his porch -without Shawn- he was honestly surprised. "Gus?"

"Hey Mr. Spencer," Gus said as he was led into the living room. One quick glance around the room told him that Shawn hadn't been there in a couple of days. The fact that Henry had Shawn's video game system still sitting on his coffee table was enough to prove that.

"Shawn hasn't been by here lately has he?" Gus asked, even though he knew it was useless. Maybe Shawn had stopped by and Henry had just gotten the game system back at another time?

Henry gave him a a confused look as he shut the door. He didn't even try to correct Gus and tell him to call him Henry. He had tried and failed too many times at that. "Shawn? No, not recently. He was suppose to stop by and clean up the attic so I would give him back his game but he never did," Henry said as he walked over to his couch, muttering something under his breath about people who skip out on their jobs.

Gus was officially worried now. "So if he's not here, Psych, or his apartment where could he be?" he asked, not truly expecting an answer.

Henry leaned back onto the couch as he watched Gus begin to pace. He always did believe that Gus worried way too much about some things. "Are you guys on a case?" Gus nodded his head. "Well then, he's probably out looking up a lead."

"Without answering his phone?"

"Maybe he's actually using his brain for once and realizing that when you break into some place your phone should be on silent," Henry suggested. Not that he was overly fond of the thought of his son sneaking around and breaking into places, but he did know that it was one of the 'less-than-legal' things that his son did.

While Gus would be happy to think that maybe Shawn had just forgotten to turn his phone volume back up, that didn't seem very likely to him.

"So he's went almost a whole day without bothering either one of us on this case?" he asked. Gus knew that Shawn could barely go a day without causing some sort of trouble, so it wasn't likely that he was simply not answering his phone.

Henry sighed as he leaned forward, drawing Gus's attention away from wearing a hole in the floor with his pacing. "Okay, so that is a bit strange," he said, as much as he hated to admit it. "Have you talked to O'Hara or Lassiter?"

"No," Gus said, shaking his head, " I wanted to make sure that he wasn't here before I called them in on this. You know how Lassie would react if he was called in and wasn't actually needed."

"Well, it seems like we're going to be going to the station then," Henry said. Quickly, he stood up and grabbed a jacket before hurrying outside with Gus.

Without another word, both of them hopped in the Blueberry and took off for the police station.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know it has been forever since I updated, and I am truly sorry for that! Odyssey of the Mind has literally taken over almost every second of my life and already forced me into two breakdowns. So for the sake of my writings, I took a break from them. This chapter isn't one that I'm necessarily proud of, but it is for the most part done. Or it at least gets the point across. I'll probably rewrite it later when I'm not as stressed. Anyways, thanks to all my reviewersfaves/ alerters!


End file.
